


A Dream Come True

by Khara



Series: Impulse Has A Thing For Blondes Smut Collection [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (tell me if I'm missing a tag), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, they fuck man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khara/pseuds/Khara
Summary: Impulse has been daydreaming ever since Bdubs got his new look... but when opportunity knocksor fall from a high placeperhaps this is his chance to make those dreams a reality.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/ImpulseSV
Series: Impulse Has A Thing For Blondes Smut Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel no one asked for :) (the writing is a lot worse, it was late at night and I only did basic editing)

It had been a day or so since Impulse's dream about Bdubs. He had been working on Stress's base in the meantime, watching Drumstick and Nugget walk around their small tank. He sighed.

He wasn't fully sure about what he wanted to do. The hermits didn't exactly hide the fact that sex between them all was very casual. Impulse could very well send a message to Bdubs about possibly having some fun together. It had been awhile since Impulse had done anything with the other hermits. The base swap and the sewer cats had filled up a lot of his time.

On one hand, if he contacted Bdubs he could absolutely do some no pressure fun. It's not like it would be the first time. They had both gotten up to plenty of events in the past, and even had sex with each other once or twice. But this felt different, the idea of one on one, just the two of them. Impulse swallowed, taking a sharp breath in.

Sighing heavily, Impulse shakes his head in an attempt to dismiss the thoughts. Standing up from his place sitting on the floor he grabs his elytra. He needed to make a trip to Aquetown, and now was as good as ever.

One quick trip to the nether later, Impulse was in the shopping district. He lit a rocket and took to the sky, taking the shorter route over the rail system. Landing on the pavement of the city with a little bit of a stumble, Impulse looked around. Aquetown was clearly unfinished, what with the empty lots here and there. But if you looked around you could really see the beauty of the city. Bdubs and Scar had really outdone themselves.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a yell and a loud thud. Then his communicator buzzed. Lifting it to read, he saw the name of the man who'd taken up residence in his thoughts. It was a death message reading 'Bdouble0 hit the ground too hard'. Impulse wondered if that was the source of the noise and walked closer to where he'd heard it. Sure enough, there lay a pool of items on the ground.

He gathered them up and placed them in a shulker box, as he didn't know how close Bdubs' spawn was set. After double checking he'd separated their items properly he turned to walk away only to see Bdubs just a metre or so away.

"Ah! Jesus man, you scared the living daylights out of me." Impulse exclaimed with a laugh. Bdubs chuckles lightly and Impulse looks away, slightly flushing.

"Didn't mean to! Thank you for gathering my gear." Bdubs responded easily, with a smile.

"Dude it was no problem, you'd have done the same." Impulse smiles back, he looks back to Bdubs. Swiftly breaking eye contact as his earlier thoughts surge back up.

Bdubs notices Impulse's uncharacteristic behaviour and gently asks. "Impulse? You alright?"

"Yeah no, I'm fine! Just thinking about some stuff."

"Oh like what?" Bdubs asks, curious. When Impulse doesn't answer, Bdubs frowns, brows furrowing, was something wrong? "Impulse?"

"Sorry! I, I'm not sure exactly. I guess you?" Impulse replies flustered.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it!"

"It's too late now. You can tell me, is everything okay, I didn’t do anything wrong did I?" Bdubs demands.

"No, no! Not at all. Sorry I'm a bit of a mess. I kind of wanted to ask if you wanted to do something. Then you were here and I got flustered, I’m explaining this terribly aren't I?"

"A bit."

"Haha, thanks. I, would, um, like to sleep with you? If you're interested! I know it's a bit out of nowhere but--"

"I'd love to!" Bdubs interrupts cheerfully. Impulse goes a little red and pauses.

"Really? Well, what would you be interested in?" Impulse asks, excitement building a little.

"We could go back to my village and see where it goes?" Bdubs proposes. Impulse nods enthusiastically and Bdubs chuckles, gesturing for him to follow.

It's not long later that they come out of the nether portal, they'd spent the walk and flight talking, but as they arrived the tone shifted. Impulse looked at Bdubs who smiled at him, Impulse gave a smile back. He wasn't fully sure how this was going to go but his belly was filled with slightly nervous excitement.

Bdubs walked into one of the houses and grinned.

"Isn't this place beautiful! I worked super hard on it!"

"Absolutely. It looks incredible Bdubs!" Impulse smiled.

Bdubs reached up to cup Impulse's face and raised an eyebrow. Impulse leaned down as Bdubs brought him in for a kiss. The shorter man's lips were soft but slightly chapped from working outside in the wind. The kiss was gentle and sweet, Impulse reached one hand to run through Bdubs' hair. Tangling into the long blond locks that made up the back part of the mohawk.

Bdubs pressed closer, pulling down on Impulse’s shoulders down to his level so he could kiss him, tall bastard. Bdubs was already on his tiptoes, even with Impulse bending down. After a short while Bdubs pulls back and Impulse smiles, face a bit flushed.

"Let's take this to the bedroom?" Bdubs voice had drifted lower and rougher. Impulse dips his head in a nod, tugging on the hem of his shirt nervously as he follows after Bdubs.

The door closes behind them, and Bdubs pushes Impulse to sit on the bed, swinging one leg over his thighs to settle in his lap, straddling him. Impulse’s hands shift from laying flat on the bed to hold Bdubs’ hips for security, to prevent him falling.

“This alright Impulse?” Bdubs asks, the words edged with a smirk.

"Oh definitely" Impulse responds, slightly breathless.

With that Bdubs slings an arm around Impulse's neck and kisses him with more force than before. It's not rough quite yet but it's got more of an edge. Impulse opens his mouth slightly, and Bdubs takes the opportunity to lick past his lips. Without being fully conscious of the action Impulse’s hands moved to one in Bdubs’ hair and the other around his waist to hold him closer.

As Bdubs shifts, Impulse accidentally pulls on his hair, earning him a gentle growl. Bdubs pulls back to bite at Impulse's lip. Impulse groans at that, as Bdubs smirks and kisses Impulse’s neck.

“So reactive Impulse” Bdubs grins.

Impulse lets his head drift back to give Bdubs more room to work. The hand still in Bdubs hair moves to push Bdubs closer. Bdubs grins against Impulse’s skin, Impulse breathes a hard breath as a jolt of heat goes down his spine, as Bdubs softly nips at his neck, getting a harsher breath back. Bdubs presses a kiss to Impulse's pulse point and sucks at the skin. Impulse leans into Bdubs’ hold further and moans gently. Pleasure pools between his legs, adding to the swirl of lust.

"You like that? Good," Bdubs punctuates with another nip.

"Bdubs, please"

"Please what? Use your words" Bdubs replies with a teasing tone.

"More?" Impulse asks

Bdubs obliges and adjusts his position in Impulse’s lap to teasingly press himself against Impulse’s growing hardness, which earns him a groan of pleasure. Bdubs rolls his hips again biting his lip at the stimulation as Impulse groans. Impulse pulls Bdubs' head back to press a few wet kisses to the crook of Bdubs' neck.

Bdubs hums in appreciation, rewarding Impulse with another roll of his hips. With that Bdubs decides they are wearing too much clothing and pulls his shirt over his head. Impulse’s mouth goes dry as the belts of knives across Bdubs chest is revealed. Bdubs quickly sheds that too before Impulse can comment. Probably a good thing, knife play, despite how much Impulse is into it, might be a little too much for a casual hookup like this. Bdubs tugs at Impulse’s shirt, impatient and Impulse reluctantly leans back and lifts his arms to pull his shirt off.

With them both shirtless, Bdubs grins and pushes Impulse down to lay on the bed. He kisses down Impulse's chest and Impulse is reminded of his thoughts a few nights ago, Bdubs above him looking like he wanted to wreck him, gold hair wild, shirtless and incredibly hot. A jolt of heat goes down his spine as he watches Bdubs. A high moan tumbles from Impulse's lips as Bdubs brushes his teeth over Impulse's nipple. At the noise Bdubs grins and reaches one hand to the other and tweaks it a little as he gently bites and tugs using his teeth on Impulse’s other nipple. This gains him another breathy moan.

“God, Bdubs please”

Impulse plead causes Bdubs to grin and reward him by grinding their hips together. Impulse pants softly and pulls Bdubs into a messy kiss, smiling into it. Impulse's hands settle on Bdubs' butt to angle their hips.

They both moan as Impulse gets jus the right angle to rub their clothed dicks together. Bdubs pulls back, saliva still connecting them for a moment, before breaking off.

"Fuck, you look hot like this" Bdubs mutters, voice low and sensual. Impulse smiles shyly, going red in response.

"Pants off?" Impulse offers, breathy and edging on desperate. Bdubs nods and sits up, undoing his fly to pull off his jeans. Impulse is reminded of the image in his dreams. It was so much better in real life, the heat against his skin, the way everything felt so much stronger with a partner. Bdubs’ hair was a mess, lit by the sun from the windows, turning it to spun gold. Impulse’s face and chest flushed as he raked his eyes down the blond's form. The man was clearly strong, muscle hidden under a layer of chub. It looked stunning, and Impulse could feel a blush seeping across his cheeks.

Moving off Impulse’s lap, Bdubs shimmed his jeans off. Impulse took the opportunity to remove his own trousers and underwear. Bdubs settles back onto Impulse's thighs.

"What's the plan, then?" Bdubs asked, checking in.

"I'd really like if you could fuck me?" Impulse requests bashfully. Bdubs grins and nods gleeful, reaching over to grab lube from beside his bed.

"Want me to prep you, or do you want to prep yourself?"

“Can you?” Impulse asks slightly bashful

Bdubs didn't bother responding. He poured some lube to coat his fingers and tapped Impulse's thighs. A slightly awkward shuffle allowing Impulse to open and lift his legs, setting his feet flat on the bed next to Bdubs allowing him to kneel between Impulse’s open legs, bracketed by Impulse’s thighs. Impulse bites back a sound at the movements and the cold sir on his asshole, shivering at the sensation. It wasn’t particularly enjoyable.

Bdubs reaches one hand to gently tug on Impulse's balls, getting a groan as a reply. Using his slicked fingers, he pushes into Impulse's ass. Impulse whines at the feeling, eyes closing, mouth falling ajar as he pushes down for more, groaning at the feeling of Bdubs sliding a few centimeters further in. Bdubs lightly smacks his hip.

“Patience, Impulse.” Bdubs mutters gently scolding.

Impulse groans and looks up at him, pupils blown with lust.

"Please, Bdubs."

Bdubs smirks, enjoying how the man pleaded and pushes deeper, fingers scissoring Impulse open. He crooks his fingers, Impulse moans as the action causes him to brush against his prostate. Bdubs repeats the motion, after a second, pushing deeper. He keeps going pulling noises from Impulse. Adding a third finger and more lube he makes one last movement with his fingers before removing them and wiping the excess off on the blanket.

Impulse whines at the empty feeling. Lifting his head up from its place on the bed, he sees Bdubs slicks his dick, taking a small amount of time to feel the pleasure of the movement before shifting position to allow him to thrust in. They make eye contact and Impulse bites his lip, embarrassed at Bdubs’ lustful gaze. He opens his legs more, and lets them hook around Bdubs hips.

Finally, Bdubs presses in, bit by bit, Impulse relieved at the adjustment period. Bdubs bites his lip to resist the urge to just push into the heat. Both of them moan in unison at the feeling. Impulse's hands claw at the sheets, and he pushes himself further onto Bdubs’ dick, feeling it shift deeper into him. It's not too long before Bdubs bottoms out. It felt thick inside him, it was average in length but slightly wider than Impulse expected.

“You ready?” Bdubs asks, voice thick with desire.

"Y-yeah just, fucking move please Bdu--" before Impulse can finish he's interrupted by Bdubs pulling slightly out and thrusting in roughly. He makes a punched out moan as Bdubs starts a steady rhythm.

Both men chased their pleasure, filling the room with the sound of skin on skin and low moans.

"Ah-- fuck, please, faster," Impulse chokes out, between moans. Bdubs nearly pulls out all the way before slamming back in. As he speeds up, Impulse's moans get higher and higher.

"Please, ah, Bdubs fuck, I'm so close!"

Bdubs thrusts again and takes one hand from its position on Impulse's hip to start to jack him off, the angle slightly awkward but otherwise incredible. Impulse whines higher, reduced to rocking back and forth between the two sources of pleasure. As Bdubs hits his prostrate dead on, Impulse lets out a moan, voice breaking halfway through going silent as white fluid spills over Bdubs hand. Bdubs works him through it, Impulse moaning as he spurts over his stomach, Bdubs’ hand, with some even getting over his chest from the force of it. The thrusts petering to a stop as Impulse stops pulsing in his hands.

"Fuck," Impulse states simply, emphatically and breathless, as he moves to lift his head up, bracing on his arms.

"Yeah?" Bdubs asks with a chuckle. Impulse hears the tension in his tone and lifts his head to look at him. After a second he realises Bdubs hasn’t cum yet, Bdubs looks desperate, barely holding back the urge to thrust back into Impulse’s warmth. He reluctantly pulls out, letting a small noise as he leaves Impulse’s heat. Impulse squirms a little at the empty feeling.

"Yeah, fuck, you’re not done yet."

“It’s fine, I can--” Bdubs begins to reassure, but his tone is thick with tension.

"Want to cum on my face?" Impulse interrupts. Bdubs doesn’t bother to respond, too desperate, as he crawls up Impulse’s body. He settles on Impulse's chest, and Impulse brings his hands to rest on Bdubs’ hips, they are soft and warm against his hands, stretch marks drawing the eyes down their soft shape. He wishes he could suck Bdubs off, but he’s a little too out of it, his focus gone from his orgasm. Some other time, he reassures himself, dismissing the image of him drooling over Bdubs’ cock as he takes what he wants, for another time, his dick gives a weak attempt at interest that goes nowhere.

Bdubs wraps a hand around himself, his tan fingers only slightly darker than the flushed dripping dick, grip tight as he desperately jacks himself off. Impulse smiles softly at Bdubs, relaxed and practically boneless against the bed. Bdubs speeds up his hand until he cums with a moan and word that might have been Impulse's name.

Bdubs flops to the side, trying not to squish Impulse. He looks over at Impulse, who smiles back. The man is covered in cum, both Bdubs’ and himself. Impulse licks a little from the corner of his mouth. Bdubs feels the remains of the heat between his hips stir weakly.

“Well, that was messy. Fun, but messy.” Impulse jokes, Bdubs only chuckles and tiredly reaches for tissues to wipe the worst away. Too tired to clean up more than that, he pulls Impulse to settle under the covers. Impulse laughs a little but still cuddles into Bdubs the two of them drifting off.


End file.
